Rite of Passage
by watermarkit
Summary: Sesshomaru is forced to accept a coming-of-age gift from his father, the current Lord of the West. What unfortunate circumstances bring the miko Kagome to the Western Prince?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Taken from a thought I had while writing 'The Life Complex'. Written in snippets.

…

Rite of Passage

…

Was his father deranged?

Sesshomaru could barely contain his anger. This whole ceremony was ludicrous.

The crowd around him buzzed in excitement. He was surrounded by fools that called themselves nobles. Unfortunately, they had gathered on his behalf, as requested by his father, the current Lord of the West. But this had crossed the line. He never asked for this.

"Does the prince accept my lord's gift?" His gaze darted narrowly at his mother. She was a part of this? She must have been. Her smug face said it all.

"Yes." he growled. He had no choice. Anything given from the Lord and Lady of the house must be taken graciously.

"Good. Send her to his quarters." Toga announced proudly.

The offered girl rose from the knelt position she held in the middle of the throne room. She was surprisingly calm for a human surrounded by youkai, Sesshomaru thought. Was she not aware of what was happening? He watched as she gave a formal bow, and quickly gave him a glance. Blue eyes, dark as the oceans themselves, nearly caused him to hold his breath. She blinked her lush lashes and turned away to be ushered out of the room. He barely caught the fear in her eyes.

"Bring in the entertainment! More sake!" His father raised his cup to his son. "Kanpai, Sesshomaru. Welcome to the life of a -Dai- youkai." he emphasized.

Sesshomaru raised his own cup and bowed to his father. Begrudgingly, he took a swig of the alcohol. He was hating every moment of his centennial birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the first time he had sake. The hall tilted slightly to the right. No, no it wasn't. He just needed much, much more of it tonight to bear with his father's jokes and crude comments from the other nobles. Especially that general from the North. He almost laughed when the Golden Inu insulted his mother.

The floor shifted again, and Sesshomaru almost lost his footing. At least there wasn't anyone around to see him. Flaring his youki out towards his quarters' barrier, it recognized him and allowed him to barge into his room. Sighing, he shrugged off his ceremonial armour and dropped it on the floor, not caring to be tidy. The sudden clang of metal caused a stir of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Sesshomaru bristled in alarm, immediately sobering. He tore his gaze away from his feet and looked at his bed. There was a vixen on his bed. She glanced at him over her naked shoulder, equally alarmed. A rumble started in his throat. He had forgotten about his father's gift to him.

"Get out." he snapped.

"I can't, my lord." she replied.

Was she disobeying him? How dare she.

"You can, and you will." he said sternly, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the door.

"W-wait!" She clung to the sheet that was covering her bare body.

Sesshomaru threw the door open, ready to drag her into the hall. Except she wouldn't budge. Their hands were stopped at the door frame.

His eyes narrowed at her, then at her wrist he was holding. It glittered prettily with an ornate chain that chimed with small bells. Cursing, he realized what they were: shackles disguised as jewelry. She had the silver on both wrists and even around her ankles. No wonder she couldn't pass the barrier.

Sesshomaru let out a growl and dropped her hand. He wasn't the one who set up the palace barriers, therefore he could not disarm them. The same goes for the shackles. He was conflicted. If he were to go to his father about this, it would seem like he was not accepting the gift. He could be reprimanded in front of the entire court. Knowing his father, there would be a thorough inspection to see if the gift was even fully 'accepted' or not. He was out of options. Damn his father.

A passing guard across the hall smirked at the pair. Sesshomaru scowled at him, and shoved the girl back in the room, shutting the door behind them both. He didn't need rumors spreading either.

He turned his attention to the female, who was struggling to keep the large bed sheet around herself.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"Kagome, my lord." she bowed her head.

"Go to the bed, Kagome." he ordered. He watched as her fear spread throughout her body. He flinched at his words. Of course she would think that.

"H-hai." she obeyed, shuffling to the mattress and kneeling. She kept her gaze downward as he paced in front of her. Her dread was increasing tenfold as he stripped down to hakama pants, throwing his outer layers to the floor out of frustration. Kagome clutched the sheets closer to her heart as she tried to stop the tears.

He was starting to get a headache. There was no other solution. They would have to do this. Anger at his father was building with every step. The sharp smell of salt stopped him in his tracks.

Kagome flinched as Sesshomaru crouched in front of her, meeting her face to face. "Gomenasai." she apologized and turned away to hide her tears.

"What were you told?" he asked in a low voice.

"That you could have your way with me." she quoted the Lord of the West, "-An untouched virgin is the perfect gift-"

Sesshomaru sighed as more of her tears ran down her face. He couldn't help but lift a hand to wipe her cheek. She whimpered and met his eyes. She looked so frightened.

"Believe me, if I had my way, you would not be here." he said softly, taking his hand back. Her eyes were like stormy oceans. "I apologize on behalf of my father."

"Hn." she acknowledged the apology with a sniffle.

"It does not, however, change what must be done." he said carefully. "My father will find out if-"

Kagome interrupted, "I know." There was no avoiding it.

"Consider this a gift to you as well." Sesshomaru tried to make light of things.

Her resignation ignited into anger, "How arrogant." she snapped sarcastically. Should it be a privilege to lay with the prince? She wasn't a whore.

"You misunderstand me." he countered, voice rising. "I-"

She watched in disbelief as he fumbled for words. The flawless prince was blushing.

"I too, am untouched." he wouldn't meet her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Thanks to all my readers! This is going to be a short one, sorry (To FaerieDearest, Sesshomaru just celebrated his 100th birthday, and Kagome is in her mid teens -Alternate Universe)

...

Sesshomaru took the silence reluctantly. She was undoubtedly judging him. His thoughts turned bitter - she was just like everyone else. He was not the prince everyone wanted him to be. Bound by courtly obligations and noble expectations, it was no wonder that he had become a recluse.

"Gomen." Kagome apologized quietly, anger forgotten, "I meant no offence."

His gaze settled on her small form, seemingly engulfed by the bedsheets that were covering her. Her bracelets chimed as she wiped away the residual tears from her eyes, and looked away from him. He could practically feel her emotional exhaustion.

"How would you like to proceed?" Sesshomaru asked.

She scoffed, "You make it sound like a political arrangement."

"Hn." he scoffed back at her. "My father thinks so."

Kagome quirked her head at him, taking a good look at the Western prince. He was not as she expected. "What else does your father think?"

"Too highly of himself." Sesshomaru let out an ironic smile. "Becoming Lord was a mistake." His father used to be a generous, humble youkai. Hard work earned him the title of General and caught the attention of the Western Hime, otherwise known as his mother. Title of the Western Lord came with the birth of an heir; a son. Sesshomaru was the reason his father held the throne.

"My family can't remember a time when your father wasn't in power." Kagome thought back to what her grandfather had told her. What used to be peaceful had become increasingly controlled. "He has changed much in the land."

"Where are you from?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked down at her cuffed wrists, "Does it matter?" Her freedom was stripped from her like her clothes had been. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

"Will you not answer the question?" he was slightly annoyed.

Kagome huffed and sent him a half glare, "The Higurashi shrine."

The name rang in familiarity. The last ningen shrine in the Western lands, kept pure from youkai hands as a reminder of human heritage. What was his father thinking? Surely this would spark an uprising.

"I am the last miko." her words were hollow and haunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's dread began to grow, "What did my father do?"

Kagome became silent as grief spread within her. She tried not to remember, but the burning memory of the shrine going up in flames was too recent to forget. Her family was deceased, murdered just last year in an attack against humans. She was the last true Higurashi protecting the shrine. It was all she had left. The Western guards offered no explanation.

"Kagome." he said sternly, "Answer me."

Still, she refused to speak. Sesshomaru sighed, and ran a hand through his long silver hair and stood. This would not do.

"Stay here." he commanded, disappearing from the room. Kagome sat on the bed as she listened to him rustle around the adjoining hot springs. He returned with a steaming cup of tea and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you." she mumbled, carefully taking the cup.

Sesshomaru caught the blanket that slipped from her shoulder and bundled her up again. Why was he so inclined to help this female? Was it their shared distaste for his father?

"I give you my word, I will do right by you." he vowed without thinking.

"It would be a bold statement against your father." Kagome met his eyes. The stormy oceans were mixed with remorse and resignation. "The shrine is no longer. He burned it to the ground." she said, looking away from him.

A moment of her anguish made the silence unbearable, "Do what you want with me. I have nothing to go back to now." The way she bared her neck to him in submission pained him through the heart. He was at a loss.

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped at him, trembling. Angry tears fell down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru reacted, pulling her towards him in a searing kiss. Raw emotions guided his hands. This miko and youkai existed only through anger, loss, and bitterness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful readers! WARNING: MA content ahead

His instincts clamored to become alpha, fighting for dominance through their kiss. She was desperate to forget, desperate to feel something other than the pain of loss.

Sesshomaru pushed her gently against the bed as he slowed their kisses. He nuzzled away her tears and panted as his heart thundered in his chest. She lay bare beneath him, her breath causing her breasts to heave. Her sorrow only made her more beautiful. This miko, Kagome, was his to comfort, and his alone.

He kissed her again, this time filled with all the tenderness he had. He felt her hands dance across his sides, sending shivers up his spine and a strong pulse towards his hips. Her hands followed the pulse to the edge of his pants, tugging at them. He moaned and broke the kiss. Almost frantically, he shed the rest of his clothing. He glanced over at her and stopped suddenly.

The look she was giving him, shocked him. Her eyes were pleading, but filled with complete trust. She trusted him?

"Are you sure?" his voice husky, and filled with concern.

"Onegai, Sesshomaru," she spoke his name for the first time, "Make me forget."

Another wave passed through him, making him ache painfully. His nervousness was cast aside when she bucked her hips towards his, grazing his most sensitive spot. He hissed and gripped his member to position himself at her core.

He nuzzled her for another kiss and met her lips gently. Slowly he pushed, allowing his tip to enter her. He couldn't hold back a whimper. She was molten hot, and incredibly tight. He nudged his hips further but halted when she gripped his side, hard.

Kagome gasped. She could feel him painfully stretching her. He pulled back slightly and waited, his golden eyes searching. She nodded to him and tried to relax. It was a little easier now. Her breath hitched as he swelled inside her with a strong pulse of his member, his brows furrowing from the sensation of her clenching core around him. He slid further and paused as her maidenhood kissed his tip.

He could feel both their hearts pounding in unison. Without breaking his gaze, he guided her hands to his hips, allowing her complete control. She looked at him again with those trusting eyes, understanding his intent. She leaned up for a kiss and wrapped her legs around him. She felt a sharp sting as she suddenly pulled him deeper within her. He bucked in response, soothing the pain that she felt.

She whimpered as a mixture of pain and euphoria took over her mind. He slid out of her only to bury himself again deeper than before.

No words. No words were needed to make her forget.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Very MA content ahead - continuation of previous chapter.

Sesshomaru let out a growl when he was finally buried to the hilt in gloriousness. Kagome mewled and shifted her hips, causing another tsunami of pleasure for both of them. He was slick with her essence and virginal blood; her rippling ridges constricted teasingly around him as she rode another orgasmic wave.

This was heaven, if heaven meant fitting so perfectly together. He yearned to have her closer, to have her complete him. But he could not. He could not take a mate now, he told himself logically. His father would surely kill him. Logic, however, was not responsible for his body.

A feminine gasp and moan pulled him from his thoughts, her blunt nails burning seductive trails along his skin. One of her hands ghosted over his tailbone, causing a very involuntary thrust.

"Woman-" he snarled a warning before kissing her harshly.

Kagome met the kiss with equal passion. All she could do was feel him and take more of him. She broke the kiss with a gasp as his manhood hit a cringingly good spot. She moaned and ground her hips into his. She opened her eyes to look at him, and nearly stopped breathing.

"Sesshomaru-" she reached up to trace the sharp stripes on his cheek. His appearance was changing rapidly.

His eyes widened in alarm. He wasn't able to keep his instincts in check. Already, he felt a swell in his youki. Panic began to surface as he realized he could soon lose control.

"Gomen," His breath was becoming ragged. His remorseful gaze broke her heart, and he leaned down for another kiss, "Please do not fight me."

Kagome nodded weakly, not really understanding. She watched from one blink to another as his eyes transformed from golden against white to electric blue pupils against blood red. A low rumble in his chest accentuated his steady thrusts as a spiritual wind began whipping around them.

With the last ounce of control that he had, he pulled out of her. He guided her movements so he could take her from behind whilst she was on her hands and knees. The sight of her like this was his undoing.

She felt his clawed hands firmly grip her hips and slowly pushed his member into her folds. Kagome moaned at the new angle of penetration. Her breasts brushed against the bedding with each thrust, tantalizing her senses further. His growls were growing louder, filling the room. She lowered her shoulders and chest to the bed, leaving her hips elevated to his relentless pounding.

Sesshomaru roughly held her down, unable to hold himself back any longer. He transformed into his true form, roaring as his instincts had full reign. Every thrust built the pressure in his soul to extremes.

Kagome cried out as her orgasm hit her. He soon followed, releasing his own explosion. Another wave of pleasure swelled his member to lock their bodies intimately together. Her inner walls quivered and pulsed all around him, milking him of all his being.

Sesshomaru exhaled and changed back to his humanoid form and continued releasing his seed deep within her. His heartbeat was making him deaf. Gathering her closer, they lay on their sides onto the welcomed mattress. He folded her arms carefully in front of her and kissed her wrist, sucking at her frantic pulse. She gave him a squeeze with her core and finally collapsed against him, exhausted.

"Ah!" Kagome tensed when he gave a shallow thrust and bit into her wrist, effectively drawing blood. Alarmed, she turned her head awkwardly to him, but he was already lapping up the wound and sealing it closed.

"What-?" She panted, still trying to recover.

He lowered her wrist so she could see it, "It is the least I can do." The jagged bite mark was slowly turning blue. "My apologies. I did not mean to lose control."

Kagome watched her wrist as the blue became more defined, matching the crescent on her lover's forehead. "This is your mark."

"For your protection." Sesshomaru stated, "And my promise to you. I will right whatever wrong my father has placed against you."

She felt him kiss her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek. "Why?" she asked.

"It is the right thing to do. I know not what my father is planning. But for the sake of your people." Sesshomaru pulled the covers over them. "For the sake of the last miko."

Kagome reflected sadly. The destruction of her shrine meant war against the human population. Unknowingly, she represented their humanity.

"Sleep, koi. You must rest." Sesshomaru shifted to get comfortable, his member still firmly locked inside her. He ran his hand along her side and gave her a gentle rock of his hips.

She suddenly turned to him and captured his lips in a long kiss, causing his head to spin. Blushing, she grew shy and lay back down. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

He nuzzled her ear and whispered,

"Good night, my miko."

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Originally this was supposed to be a closed one shot drabble, but I think I'll continue this one! Got some stuff planned for this, but the next chapter might not be for a while. (I should finish my other stories first…) Cheers! watermarkit


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for your patience! I've been thinking this one through, and for once I have a completed plot - though it's going to take quite a while to get through it all. But for now, here's the next part!

Sesshomaru shifted his weight, careful not to wake the miko he was… well, knotted with. Kagome only fell asleep moments ago, and to his dread, he found that he could not follow into that restful bliss. His member was still buried deep within her; his heritage causing him to swell and lock her to him.

Curse the Kamis. He had heard of 'the tie' from his younger peers before. Sons of nobles whom he had been forced to befriend were known to be promiscuous. If only he had paid more attention. A scowl crossed his face. He never thought anything those fools said would actually be relevant.

He placed a careful hand on her hip and tried to distance himself. His success was measured in a mere inch before he felt a tug. Negative, he thought. He winced as he pushed his hips back towards her. A soft moan caused him to freeze.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Hmm…" she turned her head, and leaned into him.

His claws dug into her hip, causing her to yelp.

"What!" she snapped at him, jolted awake, "What was that for?"

"Don't. Move." He cringed as her core tightened around him even more as she tensed. Kami, she almost yanked him right off. "You must relax."

"I can't with your hand there!" She roughly grabbed his hand off her hip. A strong pulse swelled to fill her even more, painfully stretching her. Kagome took an angry breath in. He was asking the impossible with what he was doing.

"Can't you stop?" she strained.

"No."

Arrogant son of a- "Are you stuck?!"

Another pulse, then a shift of the hips, "Yes."

She turned to him, gaping. "What do you mean 'yes'?"

Sesshomaru stared at the woman, "Do not move. I will not risk an injury to both of us."

Kagome huffed and dropped her head to her pillow. She felt him try to pull away again, but he wasn't budging. She felt his frustrated breath against her ear.

He said, defeated, "We will have to wait." He nuzzled the top of her head apologetically.

Kagome felt his hand rub over her hip, trying to soothe her. She let out the breath she was holding. They lay in a moment of waiting, the silence covering them like a blanket. His thumb settled on tracing a soothing fan against her skin. She relaxed, then turned to him.

He quirked his brow at her, questioning. Kagome studied his face, his snow white hair framing it perfectly. His golden eyes mesmerized her, just like the sun shining through stormy clouds. She raised her hand and smoothed it against the base of his neck, bringing him closer.

He moaned into her kiss. Her fingers ran up his neck behind his ear, causing shivers down his spine. This was the opposite of what they were waiting for. His hips thrust forward.

"No-" Kagome broke the kiss and hissed in pain, "No. Nope." He didn't have time to stop her as she grabbed his hip and pushed away from him.

The successful pop of their separation was more painful than she anticipated. She quivered at the feeling of emptiness and he gasped at the sudden cold.

"Kami woman-" he cringed, "A little warning?" He looked down to check the state of his groin.

"I'm sorry." Kagome collapsed against the bed trying to recover.

Confirming that he still had all his parts, he looked back at her with a sigh, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she exhaled, "Are you?"

A loud knock at the door interrupted him. Kagome scrambled to sit and cover herself with the blankets.

"Stay here." he said. She caught his hand as he stood. The fear in her eyes caused him to pause. He brought her close and gave her forehead a kiss. The uncertainty of what was happening was making him uneasy. He would keep her safe at all costs.

Kagome watched as he hastily tied a robe around himself and cracked open the door.

A deep voice laughed loudly, "It's about time, son!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Father." Sesshomaru bowed his head reluctantly. His forgotten rage quickly resurfaced.

Toga walked into the room, unaware of his son's ill will. "There she is!" he exclaimed and sniffed the air. A grin crossed his face as he confirmed that the gift was fully accepted.

Kagome bowed and kept her eyes glued to the floor. She kneeled on the mattress, and covered herself as modestly as she could. As much as she disliked this youkai, he was still the Lord of the West.

Toga moved to grab her chin to look at her blue eyes when a raging snarl tore through the air. Smirking, he turned to his son, "Already possessive, Sesshomaru?" he joked, "You are no better than a pup."

Sesshomaru continued to growl at his father. There were no words to express the anger he felt.

"For the record, this was your mother's idea. You know how she feels about humans." Toga's last statement hung in the air. Sesshomaru nearly missed the look of compassion his father was giving her.

"Come," Toga gently took her hand, "A concubine must dress accordingly."

"Bring the clothes here." Sesshomaru bit out, "I am not done with her."

Kagome's head snapped up in alarm to look at the Prince. His darkened cold stare wasn't revealing anything.

Toga assessed his son. Stubborn, just like his mother, he thought. "You will take her to the springs. Her clothes will be brought there." he sniffed, "Have I taught you nothing of how to care for a woman?"

No, Sesshomaru thought sarcastically. His parents were constantly bickering, and his mother wasn't fond of kindness. Ruthlessness and strength were things she admired. How the Western Hime ended up picking his father as mate was beyond him.

Toga sighed, and helped Kagome up. A flash of blue caught his attention. The silver shackles only accentuated the blue crescent on her wrist.

Toga spoke to his son, "What is this?"

"It is for her protection." Sesshomaru repeated.

"It is not -merely- for her protection." Toga turned to Kagome, "Did you agree to this?"

"I-" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in a panic, "I don't-"

Toga shook his head. His voice was low and full of warning, "Marking a life-companion is not something to be taken lightly, Sesshomaru."

"Life-companion…?" Kagome whispered. She knew the ways of youkai. Life-companions were regarded more highly than mates.

Sesshomaru's blood froze. That was not what he meant to-

"Did you know?" Kagome couldn't stop the tears from forming. She watched his sober stance with growing anger, "Sesshomaru!"

"No."

She couldn't believe it. She felt betrayed; she trusted him! Hell, she practically threw herself at him.

Toga guided the trembling girl towards the door, "You will bathe alone." Passing by his son, he uttered the words,

"Do not let your mother know."

Sesshomaru was left with nothing but immense disgrace to surround him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just Kagome in this chapter. Sesshomaru's is the next one.

Kagome sunk deeper into the steaming water of the hot springs. The last half hour was spent bawling her eyes out. Her emotional exhaustion was at its maximum. She had to calm her mind, otherwise all hell would break loose again.

She looked down at her hands, which were pruning from being in the water so long. But she couldn't bear to leave the warm sanctuary. She was left alone here, which she appreciated. The Lord of the West was unexpectedly caring. He even took off the silver bindings on her wrists and ankles; not that being freed from the shackles meant she was free to go. Guards were assigned to her now, but even with her reiki there was no way she could escape.

The blue crescent on her wrist was bright like lapis lazuli, emerging from the cloud of purple bruising from the bite. Blue like royalty. Who would've thought that she, a plain and inexperienced miko, would end up at the Western Palace as a concubine.

Kami, if she was -just- a concubine, she might have had a chance of leaving. There was no way she could escape this whole 'life-companion' mess now. Mates were one thing; providing an heir to carry the family line was important even in human politics. Youkai tradition separates companionship from mating, although in some cases it may be combined. Life-companions are equals, either male or female. They share battles, property, and even abilities. Kami, how did he not know what he was doing?

A youkai with a human life-companion - what a joke. As if youkai-human relations weren't bad enough. It was only in the last two centuries that the youkai became power-hungry and overtook the lands. Ningen were treated as lower class citizens; the emperor and the royal family were demoted to personal attendants and servants for the Western youkai Lord and Lady. Humans hardly have the numbers to compensate for their lack of strength.

The village surrounding the Higurashi shrine attracted many people; it was the last human establishment untouched by the Western Palace. Kagome was the only Higurashi left. Her family was killed by youkai soldiers during an attack to overtake the village. Those same guards were stationed at the village to 'monitor' the population, ensuring that food and resources could be exported to the palace on demand. It broke her heart to see how many people became injured, or simply died out of exhaustion. So many came to her seeking help, begging her to do something about the soldiers. But what could she do? She wasn't a strong enough miko to fight all of them at once. They swore at her out of anger and threatened her life for bringing this calamity upon them; upon humanity. It would be best if they thought her dead, now. She would rather not face the humiliation of being labeled a traitor or a whore.

Should she be thankful that this happened - that she wasn't around those people anymore? She should be happy, right? She's lucky to be alive.

But why did they have to burn the shrine? From what the Lord of the West had said, it seemed like it was out of his control. But what did that mean? Wasn't he the one with the power to order things like that? All that history was now nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to stop the onslaught of tears again. Her emotions were in shreds. Logic made her brain hurt. How could one possibly go from losing all hope to dealing with …this. Life-companions with a stranger. With the heir to the Western Lands.

Kami.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's anger was now shared equally between both his parents. He sidestepped an attack from the wild boar he was currently hunting. Dumb creature. With a quick dash, he met his prey head on and reveled in the crunch of bones beneath his claws. He looked back at the carnage and sighed when he realized the carcasses would be enough to feed the whole palace twice over.

Still, his anger did not subside. Mostly because it was directed towards himself as well. Mistakes were not tolerated; especially those made out of ignorance. But how could he have known? His parents were merely mates, not life-companions. He had hardly met any life-companions throughout his life, and those whom he did meet were not of noble status and therefore they could not even speak with him. Social barriers were to blame for this.

He fiercely flicked the blood from his claws, annoyed at the residue of brains on his sleeve. The red landed on a bed of flowers, staining the pure white petals.

Kagome. She was wrapped up in all of this with no fault of her own. Kami, why was he so compelled to help her? He was only trying to protect her. His instincts guided him to mark her. And she offered herself so willingly. His heart wrenched with unfamiliar guilt. His life-companion.

What was his mother thinking? It was no doubt that she was the one behind bringing Kagome to the palace. The Higurashi shrine was well within the Western borders. His mother had the final say with everything. She was the Western Hime, after all; a true aristocrat. His father only married into the title as Lord.

He wasn't even sure how this whole thing started. It seemed like Inukimi, the prized Princess of the West, had always hated humans. All this conquering of the Western lands happened long before he was born. Was having Kagome…

It made him sick just thinking about it. Was having him -take- Kagome… the last pure ningen miko… was that his mother's last victory against ningen? The rape of humankind?

The magnitude of his ignorance spread through him like chilling fire. The flames turned into raging inferno. He was manipulated just as Kagome had been.

Sesshomaru turned back towards the palace. This would not end well.


	11. Chapter 11

Toga was personally escorting Kagome down the hall when they encountered Sesshomaru exiting the barracks, wiping off his bloody hands.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Was that his blood?

Sesshomaru looked up to see his father standing behind a surprised Kagome. The mere sight of her made him forget his anger. She smelled freshly bathed, and was wearing an elaborate kimono. Her marked wrist was bandaged up, most likely to hide it from wandering eyes. Quickly, she bowed to him. He paused. His life-companion was bowing to him. That should not be. Marking Kagome as a life-companion promoted her from mere possession to a human with youkai status. She would be a princess - a hime, by extension. If his mother were to find out…

"Son, go take a bath." Toga lightly suggested, "You smell worse than Jaken's feet."

Sesshomaru scowled at his father and passed by them without another word. He could feel Kagome's gaze on him as he walked away.

"You will meet us afterwards, no? We will be in the tea room." Toga called after him. "Tch. Stubborn pup." he muttered when Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"My lord?" Kagome asked politely.

Toga brushed it off and smiled brightly, "This way."

…

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru joined them in the tea room. The Western Lord and Kagome were sitting across from each other at a table. There was an empty cushion next to Kagome.

Obediently, he took the seat and settled in. He couldn't help but look over at her. She was giving him the cold shoulder. His guilt was growing by the second.

"Well," Toga started awkwardly, "This hasn't happened in our family for quite some time now."

Both of them refused to speak. Toga took the opportunity to slowly pour his son a cup of tea.

"Why was I not told." Sesshomaru asked.

"About life-companions? It is a dying tradition. Your mother and I are only mates. You know this, Sesshomaru." the Western Lord said, "You are at a time in your life when mating would be pointless. You are my heir, but you do not need one of your own yet. You are still young."

Kagome listened as the Lord of the West explained what life-companions were. Originally, the bond was used on the battlefront to weave the auras of two soldiers together. Unique traits and abilities would be shared, creating a situation where the two beings together were more powerful together than they could ever be individually. To honor their bond, wealth and property were often exchanged. This caused many disputes and even wars between families. Greed was the primary reason why this tradition was rarely seen. Mating brings together two kingdoms just as well, but only in the political sense. Youkai became stubborn and self-reliant, falsely believing that individual strength was superior to a bonded soldier who 'relied' on a partner's abilities.

Sesshomaru sniffed dismissively. His father tended to digress.

Toga concluded, "The process of marking a life-companion, however, is different for every pair. I would not have known what to tell you."

"I was not aware that marking a human as a life-companion was possible." Sesshomaru said. He assumed the original soldiers his father mentioned were part of the Western army. A youkai army. Humans were usually their enemies, and probably too weak to survive a life-companion bond. One's youki would simply be too overpowering for a ningen. They were practically different species; spiritual opposites, if you will.

Kagome visibly bristled, "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Life-companions are meant to be equals." Sesshomaru started. She technically shouldn't be alive.

"You want me to prove to you that I'm your equal so you can redeem yourself? So you can prove that you didn't make a mistake?" Kagome took a heated breath, "Your pride is your worst quality."

"I am not asking you to prove anything!" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Well I never asked for this!" she stood abruptly.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru reached for her but was stunned when her reiki barrier stopped him. She tore the bandage off her wrist and applied her hand to it. "Kagome!" he yelled.

Her wrist started glowing a blinding light. The overflowing anger and hopelessness manifested into the energy she was putting forth. Blood seeped down her arm.

"You must stop!" Toga shouted, "Purifying the mark will not do anything. It is permanent."

Still, she tried, until the pain was unbearable. Her barrier disarmed and Sesshomaru caught her as she collapsed to the floor. He could feel her pain deep within his heart. Bringing her close, she sobbed into his chest.

"You said you'd do right by me." she said.

"I will." he vowed more to himself, "I promise."


End file.
